


Bear Hugs

by DT Maxwell (Draya)



Series: Sunshine and Glitter [5]
Category: Star Wars: The Old Republic
Genre: Aunt-Niece Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Hugs, Renatus Family Feels, Tiri is a very confusing Sith to people, not that she cares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-29
Updated: 2014-06-29
Packaged: 2018-02-06 17:44:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1866738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draya/pseuds/DT%20Maxwell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sotiria Renatus is very particular about maintaining certain family rituals, and goodbye hugs top the list. And if Darth Baras gets angry at her for running late because of them, he can fuck right off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bear Hugs

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to my tumblr in February 2014, in response to the prompt, "having to turn around and do something you forgot to do."
> 
> Hugs are _serious business_ for Tiri, okay? Okay.

They were half a block from Hunting Feasts (and Malavai just could not stop wincing over the awful pun; Vette couldn’t stop giggling) when Sotiria skidded to a stop, eyes wide, and said, “I forgot something!” She turned and sprinted back toward the diner at full speed, long blonde braid whipping behind her as she veered around a corner.

Malavai shared a confused look with Vette before they darted after the Sith.

The pair entered the diner just in time to see Sotiria throw her arms around her aunt. “Love you lots, Aunt Arty!” they heard her say.

Arthanasia Renatus returned the hug with a laugh. “Love you, too, Tiri-bug,” she said.


End file.
